La primera vez de James Charlus Potter en el cine y sus consecuencias
by lilalau
Summary: Lily invita a James al cine con ella. Lo que no sabe son las consecuencias que ello puede acarrear. Para tete93


_Disclaimer: __Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" _La historia es para Tete93 que pedía "Lily lleva a James al cine. En el fan art la pelicula que va a ver es Star Wars, pueden dejarla así o puede ser cualquiera que quieran o una inventada. Mucho humor por favor. Y si pueden colar a otros merodeadores, mejor". He intentado colar a Los Merodeadores como he podido. Espero que te parezca lo suficientemente divertida.

* * *

Para James Charlus Potter, el más conocido mujeriego de todo Hogwarts, aquel era el día más feliz de su vida. Eran mediados de julio y su cara estaba quemada por culpa de una excursión a la playa con los Merodeadores y Lily la semana anterior, pero eso es otra historia. Caminaba ligero, mirando el reloj cada poco tiempo, asegurándose de que no llegaba muy tarde, pues había quedado con su ahora novia, Lily Evans. Nunca había estado seguro de porqué le gustaba tanto aquella chica. Tal vez era por su cabello rojo, o por sus ojos esmeralda, o puede que porque, simplemente era la chica que no lo soportaba, la única chica a la que no podía conseguir y eso, a largo plazo, había hecho que se enamorase aún más de ella. Incluso ahora, que eran pareja, seguía tan enamorado o incluso más que cuando se habían conocido.

Las clases habían terminado hacía relativamente poco tiempo y ya era la tercera vez en la semana que quedaba con ella. Lily había insistido mucho en ir con él a un cine, un sitio muggle del que no sabía nada. No tenía ni idea de cómo sería aquello y, aunque se fiaba ciegamente de Lily, dudaba un poco de lo que le había explicado sobre este edificio. Sus amigos (Los Merodeadores), habían intentado indagar sobre el tema, pero no habían encontrado nada y las amigas de Lily, a las que Canuto había interrogado a su modo (es decir, ligando con ellas), no habían querido decir nada al respecto, aún sabiendo que todos les habían oído cuando hablaban con la chica de ese extraño sitio llamado cine. Incluso Colagusano había hablado con chicos muggles que cursaban en Hogwarts (aunque ninguno de sus amigos sabía cómo los había encontrado) y ellos no habían querido decirle nada. Por lo visto eran órdenes de otra persona. _'Lily, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en que no sepa a dónde vamos?'_ pensaba él durante todo el trayecto '_¿tan horrible es?_'

Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, pensando en las dos frases que el equipo de Quidditch le había dicho sobre el cine (_Yo fui una vez con mi novia y no estuvo tan mal como piensas_... Gracias por decirme en qué consiste, muchas gracias), miró el reloj y observó que llegaba cinco minutos tarde. Genial. Lily lo iba a matar. Se apresuró un poco más, dejando de lado sus pensamientos en cuanto la vio. Iba en un vestido verde por encima de la rodilla con unos tirantes finos y unas rosas más oscuras pintadas en él; además llevaba unas manoletinas del mismo color del vestido, con tiras marrones haciendo un bonito lazo. Su cabello iba suelto con una flor adornándolo. Tenía gafas de sol y los labios pintados de un fuerte rojo, haciendo que a James le entrasen ganas de besarla: cgi/set?id=125469769&.locale=es . Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba impaciente el reloj. Se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos:

— ¿Quién soy?

—James, no tiene gracia, llegas tarde.

—Aún así me amas —La besó tiernamente en los labios—. Y ahora, más te vale explicarme porque nadie me responde cuando pregunto qué es un cine.

—Solo te puedo decir que es un pacto entre hijos de muggles.

—De acuerdo —se resignó—. Pues dime qué es exactamente lo que se hace ahí dentro o al final la intriga terminará por matarme —Puso cara de cachorro degollado.

—No finjas tanto.

—Es normal que finja tanto, si ni siquiera Lunático sabe lo que es.

— ¿Remus no sabe qué es un cine? Pero si mi amiga Mary dijo que habían ido juntos a uno... —James no daba crédito a lo que oía, su amigo de confianza, con el que recorría Hogwarts las noches de luna llena, el más maduro de los cuatro Merodeadores, ¿le había mentido? Recordaba que se había mostrado un poco esquivo con lo de investigar, pero aún así se había encargado de una de las amigas más cercanas a Lily, con la que había quedado un par de días después, según él para sacar más información, según él (aunque todos estaban seguros de que en realidad iban a quedar juntos para salir). No había vuelto a hablar con aquel licántropo al que consideraba amigo y con el que hablaría después muy seriamente. No entendía por qué no se lo había dicho, pero no iba a darle más vueltas. Lily debió darse cuenta de la cara de James por lo que prosiguió-. Bueno, ¿vamos entrando?

—Primero podrías decirme en qué consiste esto.

—No, ya lo verás dentro.

— ¿Sabes el miedo que tengo en estos momentos?

—Pero, ¿qué crees que va a suceder ahí dentro?

— ¿Qué habrá una máquina de tortura...?

—Oh, vamos, el gran James no-tengo-miedo-a-nada Potter, ¿teme un cine?

—Estás destruyendo por completo mi orgullo Gryffindor, ¿eres consciente de ello? —Y es que para James aquella situación era humillante. No solo había montado una escena preguntando por todos lados y de todos modos, sino que ahora su orgullo estaba herido gracias a Lily. No podía creerlo siquiera.

—Sí, lo sé. Ahora, Potter, cruza esa maldita puerta —Este, a regañadientes, lo hizo. Lily se estaba riendo en su interior. Acababa de herir el orgullo de su novio, y eso era una gran satisfacción.

Entró en el edificio, tras él, dejando que la puerta de cristal se cerrase tras de sí. Había cogido mientras lo esperaba dos entradas para ver _Star Wars: Una nueva esperanza, _película que acababan de estrenar y que ella tenía ganas de ver. Y, en caso de que la película no le gustase, siempre podría liarse con él en medio del filme. Sí, eso podría llegar a ser entretenido.

James invitó a Lily a unas palomitas antes de entrar y probó una, algo receloso. Acabaron gustándole y cogió un par más, pero la chica le quitó el bote antes de que se las terminase todas. También tuvo que parar a su novio justo cuando iba a preguntar por las grageas de todos los sabores y por las ranas de chocolate. James no pudo comprender por qué no le dejaba pedir golosinas en ese edificio muggle hasta que ella le tendió unos regalices tanto rojos como negros. Se los guardó para el inicio de la película y, dándose la mano, entraron en la sala.

Una vez sentados en sus asientos, Lily apartó la caja de palomitas de James, evitando que comiese del cubo por el momento y abrió su botella de refresco. Cuando dejó la bebida, James se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. La chica se apartó al ver que empezaba la película:

—James, ni lo intentes. La película va a empezar —Él puso cara de cachorro degollado.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

— ¿Yo soy cruel? Tú casi me matas el otro día viajando en escoba cuando tengo pánico a las alturas —susurró un poco más alto de lo que debería.

—Eso fue una pequeña equivocación. No pensaba que fueses a vomitar sobre aquella señora —respondió él, ganándose una mirada aterradora de su novia, la cual empezaba a tener ganas de estrangularlo.

—Cállate y mira a la pantalla.

_Una hora después_

Lily jugueteaba nerviosamente con su pelo por aburrimiento. Sí, la película estaba bien y eso, pero James estaba completamente absorbido por la pantalla. Había probado varias veces a besarle, pero él la apartaba cuidadosamente. Ya había visto lo perdido que estaba cuando en un intento, él había dicho que, a la salida, buscaría una tienda en la que vendieran espadas láser para enseñársela a Los Merodeadores cuando salieran de allí. Supuso que tendría que explicarle que el cine era un pequeño secreto de hijos de muggles mejor de lo que le había dicho antes. En realidad era como un pacto que había comenzado cuando ella estaba en segundo curso.

Un chico que jugaba a Quidditch en Hufflepuff había comunicado a todos los hijos de muggles que su novia no sabía qué era el cine y que 'por favor, por favor, por favor' no se lo dijeran a ella. A partir de entonces, fue como una tradición. Nadie debían decir, a ningún mago o bruja que no lo supiera, qué era un cine. Así que era como el secreto mejor guardado muggle. La magia que ellos aún no habían descubierto.

A Lily le gustó la película, al fin y al cabo era interesante, pero le irritó el no poder acercarse a James más de lo políticamente correcto. Cuando salieron de allí, James llevaba una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y Lily lo seguía por detrás. Como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, le preguntó:

—Lily, ¿podemos ir a una tienda que vendan espadas láser? —Puso morritos y suplicó varias veces. Lily rodó los ojos. Su plan tras el cine era convencer a James para ir a su apartamento a hacer lo que varias veces habían hecho en sus habitaciones de Gryffindor. Definitivamente, no contaba con aquello, acababa de meter a James en un lugar del que no saldría si no compraba todas las frikadas que hubiera en las tiendas. Así que no le quedaba otra.

—Venga, James Skywalker, vamos a por tu espada láser.

Y juntos, entraron a la primera tienda que vieron...

* * *

Bueno, y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado (especialmente a ti, Tete93) y _eso es todo, amigos._


End file.
